Ace Rose
| resides = Columbia, Maryland, United States | billed_from = New York, New York, United States | trainer = DominaKing Jr. The Rose Dungeon Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy | debut = January 4, 2007 |realname = Heriberto John Brito |death_date = N/A |death_place = N/A |current_efeds = PWR |previous_efeds = AOW GWA |handler = N/A |winloss_record = N/A |retired = N/A |image_width = }} Heriberto John Brito'' (born December 29, 1993), better known by his ring name ''Ace Rose, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Pro Wrestling Revolution. He's known for his great success throughout the indies circuit, using a great mixture of striking, grappling, and submission maneuvers that he's picked up through his MMA training. He has trained in Boxing, Shotokan Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Kick Boxing, Muay Thai, Greco Roman wrestling, Judo, and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under the Gracie Jiu-Jitsu Academy. He is the only son of indies legend DominaKing, and first graduate of the "Rose" gym. He is known for defeating every opponent he's ever face via submission and carrying on the legend of his father as "King of Submission." 'Contact Sports' Heriberto is a former amateur featherweight boxing champion with a record of 23-1-0, his only loss was by a T.K.O. in which he toppled after knocking his opponent out and due to the circumstances, should've been declared a draw or no contest. He has performed in amateur pro MMA companies, with an outstanding record of 14-0-0, with 4 knock outs, 8 submissions and 2 T.K.O.'s. 'Professional Wrestling' He had his first professional wrestling match in 2007 against Jamison "Wicked Rose" Bourne, and suprisingly to everyone, as the underdog, he picked up the victory over his much more experienced sparring partner via submission at the age of 14. In 2009 he made his return to the professional wrestling circuit as the first official graduate of the "Rose" dungeon, claiming himself to be Ace Rose, the first and therefore greatest "Rose" to emerge from the ashes of his recently disrespected family. He dominated in NJPW and eventually tagged with his fellow graduate James Born. In 2010, Rose Blooded (team of Ace Rose and Jamison "Wicked Rose" Bourne) won the Super J Tag Tournament in NJPW and became the top of the tag team food chain. They pummeled and submitted everyone who stood in their way, and were known as one of the most dangerous Junior Heavyweight tag teams in the world. In 2011, Ace Rose moved back to the states, to his hometown of New York, NY with best friends James Bourne and Adonis Rose (another graduate). Since then, Ace Rose has been performing in small house shows as a special guest but as of March 14, 2012; he has officially signed to PWR. Personal Life Ace Rose has never really had much of a social life, he was always either in the gym, practicing on his guitar, playing video games or with his girlfriend. All he ever did was train, and she was there for him every step of the way. He slept, ate, trained, slept, ate, played, ate, trained, ate, and slept some more. He's had plenty of support from his family and friends, though he plays a very arrogant role, he's truly grateful for what little friends he has and respect the bond between blood more than anything in the world. In Wrestling * NJPW **Finishing Moves ***Bara Clutch (Dragon Sleeper) ***Roses Thorn (Superkick) Now used as a signature. * AOW **Bara Clutch (Dragon Sleeper) **Roses Thorn (Superkick) Now used as a signature. * GWA **Bara Clutch (Dragon Sleeper) **Rose Vine Line (Samoan Drop) * PWR **Achilles Tendon Lock **Petal Mist Kick (Step-Up Enzuigiri) **Spinning Back Fist **Rear Naked Choke *** Signature Moves ****Spinning Toe Hold ****Roses Thorn (Running Big Boot/Superkick) ****A variety of armbars ****Roundhouse high kick ****Flying Knee variants ****Scoop Slam ****Pump Up Buster (sometimes onto steel steps) ****Diving knee stomp w/ opponent trapped on 2nd rope ****Caribbean Zip Line (Coast to coast dropkick) ****Beauty Mark (leapfrog dropkick) ****Missle Dropkick ****Dancing Legdrop ****Diving Crossbody * Entrance Themes **Shapeshifter by Celldweller **Deadly Weapons by Eyes Set To Kill feat. Craig Mabbitt **Honest Eyes by Black Tide